<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worst desicion/Mafia Family by jaysungwonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914497">Worst desicion/Mafia Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie'>jaysungwonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boy Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mafia Gang, Mention of blood, i still dont know how to tag, jakehoon lover, jaywon lover, sunki+Heeseung, writerblock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world where some people were born with special ability. In Jungwon case,he have rare ability to predict the incoming event. Only 0.5% person in this world were born with this ability. And it makes everyone tried to get him for their own benefits.</p><p> </p><p>Surely things won't be at ease if they mess up with Jungwon. He have the Mafia Family to back up him. His hyungs,dongsaeng,and his boyfriend surely won't let it happened. Seven of them can fight hundreds people at once. Even if it's the most powerful gang on the town they have to deal with. Who have gut to mess up with them. It will be the worst desicion ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo &amp; Lee Heeseung, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung &amp; Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon &amp; Shim Jaeyoon | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worst desicion/Mafia Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/waniey87/gifts">waniey87</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This take a lot time.. it's a totally trash. I lose so many idea and have writer block again.. I SWEAR THIS HAVE A LOT OF SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES! Read at your own risk. I can't guarantee its quality hehe.. have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jake hyung, a group of people coming from your back! In coming 10 second."Jungwon scream out loud,try to help one of his hyung fighting. Jake waste no time turn around and burn them into ash. Jake smirk. They are wrong if they can get Jungwon under him supervision.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon on the other hand turn to look at Ni-ki at the other door. He know Jake can handle everything on the other side. Ni-ki seems a little bit tired. Jungwon tears started to form up,until he realise what ability Ni-ki have. He watch the younger smirk. His body glowing in green light. What's the point of having healing and anchanted ability,right?</p><p> </p><p>"Ni-ki! They are coming in 5 second"</p><p> </p><p>"Got it,hyung."he smirk,putting a quick spell on the door. Once they touch the door,their body automatically melt. Ni-ki laugh evilly at the sight. He can't believe their enemy send a bunch of useless guy without any special ability to fight them,the whole Mafia Family that have almost all rare and special ability?! Haha,it's so much fun. They seriously failed to know who they are dealing with. Worst desicion huh?</p><p> </p><p>"Jake hyung,Ni-ki,Jungwon! Run to the left window. Heeseung hyung is ready."Sunoo voice ring in their ears. The three look at each other,nodding in sync. They believe Sunoo and Heeseung already arranged something for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Two,three,GO!"Ni-ki being the first one run to the window,follow by Jungwon and Jake. The window is not break or else yet they already outside the basement parking lot. Seems like Heeseung have done a good job to exchange it.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you waiting for? Get in the car now!"Sunghoon open the window,rushing them to get in the car as fast as possible. They didn't take a long time to rush in. Jungwon sit beside Sunghoon while Jake and Ni-ki take a place at the back.</p><p> </p><p>"Wear a belt if you still want to live after this."Jake,Ni-ki and Jungwon gulp hard,following Sunghoon instruction. They know how furious Sunghoon while driving. If he get into competition,he surely will win the first place. He and car can't be seperate.</p><p> </p><p>"Four cars following us!"Jungwon turn around to the back,his eyes searching for the black car that he predict will appear anytime.</p><p> </p><p>"Then they should try hard to chase us."Sunghoon smirk. He start to drive in fast speed,or should they said in insane speed? The three hold tight to their sit while Sunghoon having so much fun. The car seems like dancing on the road. Going left and right. The movement is so smooth. Yet it drives Jake,Ni-ki and Jungwon dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>BANGG</p><p> </p><p> Their car were shot from behind. They turn around to see what happening. One black car already catch up to their speed.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn shit! How dare they hurt my car?! Ni-ki! Anchanted this car right away. They force me to do this huh?"Sunghoon become serious. Jungwon can tell he is mad right now,his face become red when he holding anger. Ni-ki don't say much and do as he told to. The car now in green protecter. Jake get ready to do anything that Sunghoon will ask him to.</p><p> </p><p>"Jungwon. Give me location of the four car. Tell me everything you can see."</p><p> </p><p>"First car which is behind us will try to bump into us in two minute. The three others car following behind the first car in straight line. They will try to shoot us continuously one minute from now."Jungwon being responsible he is,telling Sunghoon what he can see. His eyes glowing.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouh.. straight line huh? They already asked for death. Ni-ki keep this car strong enough,okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay,hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jungwon,help me drive the car for a while."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me handle this."</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon open his window wide,smirking at what he plan to do. Since Jungwoon already help him to drive the car,he let his feelings control him. He close his eyes,feeling the coldness in his body. When he open his eyes,his pupils were completely crystal blue. Then he smirk. Making an ice ball with his hand,throwing on the road.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the road become ice,so slippery that all the four cars lose their control. He smirk. Get in the car and continue to drive the car. How dare them mess up with his car. Luckily Ni-ki spell can protect the car. He turn around to Jake,giving a signal. Jake grin widely.</p><p> </p><p>"With a pleasure,my love.."Jake give his lover flirty smirk before he turn around,opening the window. His eyes glowing red in excitement.  He shot all the car with fire,burning them all once.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice shot."Sunghoon look at him through the mirror,smile sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>"Euww hyung! I'm still single here!"Ni-ki said in disgust. The elders laugh at Ni-ki cute disgusting face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ni-ki-ahh.. Then who is the two for you hurmm?"Jake tease the maknae,making the maknae blushing hard. Everyone burst into laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"They are my hyung too erm."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure Ni-ki-ahh.. AHAHAHA."</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>"OMG I'm glad you guys are safe. You don't know how much I worried about you guys."Sunoo  run to the car as it arrived at their villa. Ni-ki come out of the car and being hug by Sunoo.</p><p> </p><p>"You alright? You hurt anywhere? You sure you are not injured? What's happened on the way here?"Sunoo attack Ni-ki with continuous questions. Jungwon,Jake,Sunghoon and Heeseung laugh at the two cute 'bestfriend'.. Yeah,that's what they admit.</p><p> </p><p>"Heeseung hyung,where is Jay hyung?"Jungwon ask all the sudden. Everyone turn to face his worried face. The last time he see Jay is right before he,Jake and Ni-ki were attacked. He were fighting alone outside the building that time.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here,Wonie-ahh"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon try to find the voice source. He can see his boyfriend standing in front of their shared villa with a black jacket on. Or should he say bloody black jacket?</p><p> </p><p>"Jay hyung!"he ran to Jay. Hugging him like everytime he does it after a mission. He look at his boyfriend handsome face that smile sweetly at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey,no worries dear. They all are such weak,no ability at all although they have a lot of people. They are no match for me. I promised you before to protect you,right?"they keep hugging each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhuk uhuks! I'm going to be blind if you six keep flirting in front of my eyes."Heeseung pretend to cough,glancing at JakeHoon,Sunki,and Jaywon,pretending to be disgust. </p><p> </p><p>"Omoo hyung! Don't be jealous..."Sunoo run to back hug Heeseung,making Ni-ki face started to sour. The others laughing at the three. Heeseung being a 'hyung' open his arm wide,letting Ni-ki hug him from the front. This two dongsaeng always make him feels loved in some way.</p><p> </p><p>"Cut it off,guys! Dinner is ready. Let's get change and have a dinner."Jay speak. Everyone enter the house to clean up theirselves. But of course not to Sunoo and Heeseung. They both didn't have a 'real fight' due to their ability. They are their backup to escape or else.</p><p> </p><p>And their night went smooth,no more bloody scene to handle.</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon inhale a fresh air at the balcony. Jay going down to make their breakfast. Sunghoon already out from early morning,nobody know where he ho. They just assume that he go for skating to relaxed his mind,since he go alone,  not with Jake. Talking about Jake,he's being bullied by Sunoo and Ni-ki. Not really a bully. Just Jake is not good at games,so.. Heeseung sleeping on the sofa downstairs and asked them to wake him up if breakfast is ready.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon look at the birds,flying around freely. He also wish for a freedom in his life. Having rare ability is not any better. Ha had been chased by many people. Luckily he have the others to protect him. Sometimes he would think that he is a burden to them. But the others with scold him right away,saying how much they love and care for him.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you guys."he whisper,closing his eyes tight.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly,he open his eyes widely. But not his normal eyes. It's now glowing like a dark purple orchid. Very dark. He waste no time run to downstairs making everyone shock at his presence. They give him a weird look as they see a ghost. Who will not suprise if Jungwon literally jump from the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Yaaa Jungwon-ahh! Be careful."Jake laugh at him,before he notice Jungwon eyes colour. </p><p> </p><p>"Jungwon hyung,what happened?"Ni-ki ask in shaky voice. He know something bad is happening. Heeseung also wake up from his sleep after hearing the loud voice. Now everyone focus on Jungwon,including Jay that just appear from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Sunghoon hyung?"he asked. His eyes wondering around to find the familiar figure. All he hope now is what he saw will not becoming true.</p><p> </p><p>"He still don't return. What happened actually? Tell me now,Yang Jungwon."Jake voice fill with anger,his eyes glowing red. Ni-ki quickly cast a spell around Jake to prevent anything from happen. Jake once almost burst into fire,luckily that time Sunghoon quickly hug him to slow down the fire inside him.</p><p> </p><p>"I think he's in danger. We need to save him. Now!"Jungwon words making everyone freeze. They widen his eyes in disbelief. How strong the person to put a great Park Sunghoon in danger. Their enemy this times sure is not an ordinary people. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!"Jake shot a fire from his hands,luckily Ni-ki spells protecting him,or else everyone will be dead meat.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down,Jake. I know you are worried but we can't just go like that. We will face stronger enemy this time,so we need to be prepare. We need a plan."Heeseung as the oldest take a step to Jake, patting his shoulder softly asking him to calm down. And finally Jake is no longer in anger.</p><p> </p><p>"First,let's go the the table."</p><p> </p><p>"Now,Jungwon. Tell us everything you can see."Jay said,eyeing his boyfriend that look fragile. He try to fight the urge to hug and calming his baby down. He never seen Jungwon so scared like this times. Surely they will deal with a 'big death'.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunghoon hyung was tied at the chair in a dark room. He is uncoincess. Two.. No! Three tough guy guarding the door. They have.. fire ability I guess? I can't tell anything else,but I can said that it's very hard to get there and most of them have special ability."the other five hearing him carefully. Starting to creat strategy in their mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait.. I think I know this building. It's about 1km from yesterday building. Also an abandoned one."</p><p> </p><p>"Get it! Ni-Ki cast the map of the building on this table." Heeseung said. Everyone look at him. They sure the oldest comes with a strategy. It always him to plotting strategy for them. And it always will be.</p><p> </p><p>"I will try to make a door to the rooftop. But I can guarantee that,since they is not an average people,I'm afraid they will cast a spell on the building. If I can't then I will just make a door at the left building. Sunoo,and I will be at the rooftop of this building. We will back up you guys if anything happen. Jay,Ni-ki,and Jake, you guys will fight with them. Don't forget to take Jungwon with you guys."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think it's dangerous to take him with us?"Jay asked Heeseung. Jungwon face become bitter afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a little kid anymore."Jungwon said,standing up and went to take his bulletproof jacket that he left on the sofa before. Everyone can sense the madness in Jungwon voice. But they need to focus on more important thing right now. Everyone wear their bulletproff jacket as a safety tips. Jungwon,Heeseung and Sunoo also bring the gun with them in case anything happened.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll set off now."Heeseung said.</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Take care,guys. Come back with Sunghoon safe and sound."Heeseung waved at them. What Heeseung said is true,they already cast a spell on the building. Now,all of them at the rooftop of the left building. Luckily, no one guarding the rooftop or it will cause lot of trouble. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait,Ni-ki. You don't have to go fight. Go to their rooftop and try to break their spell."Heeseung stop Ni-ki. Ni-ki nod in understanding and jump to the next rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>"Jungwon can you detect Sunghoon location?"Jake ask. Jungwon nod.</p><p> </p><p>"He's in the middle of the building. On the west side."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay so we'll get in from west door. Sunoo,we will give you any massage anytime soon."</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Huh,not bad."Jake wipe the blood on his cheeks. He get hurt when he tried to save Jungwon before. Jay give them a worry look.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no other way. We need to get seperate."Jungwon said wiping sweat from his forehead. Jay and Jake look at him in disbelieve. And they look totally disagree with that.</p><p> </p><p>"No,no,no. It's really dangerous for you. You already saw it right? Even Jake can handle their attack alone. You will get hurt!"Jay try to make Jungwon forget his plan. Jake seem to agree with Jay.</p><p> </p><p>"How many times I need to said that I'm not a little kid? I can protect myself. Even if my ability don't give big benefits for me in fighting,I still not that weak!"Jungwon almost scream. His face become red in anger. Jake and Jay step back in suprised. First,Jungwon never mad. Second,Jungwon literally have different eyes colour on his left side. It's no longer dark purple.</p><p> </p><p>"Jung-Jungwon.. Your left e-eyes.. It's silver!"Jake keep shuttering. For the first time Jake looks scared to someone. All this time he never have fear in fighting with enemy. Jay also too shock to said anything.</p><p> </p><p>"I said we will seperate. Understand?"Jungwon take out his gun,pointing at the his hyung and his boyfriend. Jay and Jake don't have any choice and agree to Jungwon plan.</p><p> </p><p>"Take care,Wonie. Remember to tell Sunoo if anything wrong."Jay give advice to his boyfriend but he only get ignore when Jungwon walk pass him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jay,don't worry. No one can even touch him."Jake put his hand on Jay shoulder. Jay looks at him,giving a confuse face. Jake shake his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. I just think that I have seen those silver purple eyes somewhere."Jake said. Leaving Jay afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>"Yahh Jungwonie. Please be safe."</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go,bastard!"Sunghoon scream loudly. He look at the tall man in front of him. He is wearing black mask and black suit. His eyes were covered with his bangs so Sunghoon can't guess anything about him.</p><p> </p><p>"Such a bad word for beautiful face like you. And why I need to let go of you? How can I get your tiny friend if I don't use you hurm..?"the raspy voice answered back sarcastically. It only make Sunghoon want to freeze him on the point.</p><p> </p><p>He try his best to break the chain using his power,but it seems useless.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to use your power to set free.. Auww it's useless dear. It's anchanted. AHAHAHAHA! Look like your friends are here. Should we get ready then?"the man hold Sunghoon chin,laughing hard at him. Leaving Sunghoon in the room alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Jungwonie,don't come here.."</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck it!"Jungwon curse. He can see the tall man holding Sunghoon chin harshly. He can see how weak Sunghoon is now. It almost cause him to punch the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope Ni-ki already break the spell."</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Sunoo hyung. I'm done."Ni-ki voice ringing in Sunoo ears. He nod in response,ready to tell the others. He tell Heeseung first before he tell everyone else using telepathy.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell the others to tell you if they got any problem."Heeseung give an order to Sunoo. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait hyung.. I can't get to Jungwon. Jay and Jake said that they three already seperate."Sunoo voice fill with worry,what happen to Jungwon. </p><p> </p><p>"What?! It can't be. Tell Jay and Jake to keep looking for Sunghoon. And tell Ni-ki to find Jungwon. Ask them to hurry up."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung.. I think we also need to find Jungwon too."Sunoo suggest. They can't let their enemy get Jungwon no matter what. Heeseung agree to him,asking him to call Ni-ki back to them.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened,hyung? Why you can't get to Jungwon hyung?"Ni-ki rushing to them. The elders just shake their head.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on! He mist be nearby to Sunghoon. I already make one door to west building. Let's get in!"</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. Why the guards leaving the room without protection? I must hurry up!"Jungwon run straight to his destination.</p><p> </p><p>"Auch!"he bump and fall into something on his way.</p><p> </p><p>"Auww my legs!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who fall on me huh?"</p><p> </p><p>He open his eyes wide. It's Jay and Jake! Jay fall on Jake legs while he fall into Jay body. His face is too close to Jay.</p><p> </p><p>"Jungwon..? It's Jungwon!"Jay hug him tight. His voice sounds disbelieve.</p><p> </p><p>"Get up from my legs first!"Jake scream in pain. They laugh jokingly at Jake. They get up from the flour and start to discuss.</p><p> </p><p>"Why you guys are here too?"Jungwon ask them. He sure they take different way from him. How can they meet again. </p><p> </p><p>"I also don't know. I just follow straight way until I bump into you two."Jake answered</p><p> </p><p>"Me too! How can this be? It's impossible."Jay started thinking. Something is fishy here. It's look like they are in illusion.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess-"</p><p> </p><p>"Jay hyung,Jake hyung,Jungwon!"they turn around to where their name were called. It was Sunoo who calling for them. Heeseung and Ni-ki also besides him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here too?"Jake ask in surprised. Now they gather all six at the same place.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunoo hyung can't get to Jungwon hyung so we're here to find him. I didn't expect to meet all of you guys here."</p><p> </p><p>"We just bump into each other before."Jay told them.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't get me? Why? I don't do anything."Jungwon ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait everyone. I think this is trap! It's impossible for three people bump into each other in building. They already took different ways before. And we also can't get to Jungwon although he safe and sound. This make us gather. I didn't expect that they are many more spell beside for the building."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone widen their eyes in disbelieve. What Heeseung said actually make sense. They never been this fool before.</p><p> </p><p>"I also notice some ways are not like what I saw,but I don't think anyhing wrong with it. I also can't see what happen clearly and I also can't see some future."Jungwon said. Everyone now in worry. Their enemy this time is always one step after them. They're doom now!</p><p> </p><p>"Ni-ki hold my hand. Cast a strongest spell to break this illusion."Ni-ki do as he told. He hold Heeseung left hand tight. His eyes glowing green while Heeseung eyes glowing in dark green. They both put their other hand on the wall. The building start to black out. A rush of cold airs passing them. Only Ni-ki and Heeseung eyes glowing in darkness. </p><p> </p><p>"Jake. Light a fire."Jay give an order.</p><p> </p><p>The fire come from Jake hands suddenly  light them up. Heeseung and Ni-ki also done with the illusion breaker. Heeseung suddenly feels something on his hands. He turn around to see what happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys,there's a door here."everyone look at the door that Heeseung was holding.</p><p> </p><p>"Why there's no door knob?"Jungwon asked. This door somehow looks familiar to him. Wait! He know thjs door.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunghoon hyung is inside!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!"everyone look at him. He nod furiosly. Everyone now look at the door,thinking how to get in. They unsure of what the door hide. What if it was anchanted or what?</p><p> </p><p>"Sunoo. Try to connect with Sunghoon."Jay ask in serious tone. Sunoo nod his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunghoon hyung,you hear me? Sunghoon hyung? We're outside. Did you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>They all focus on the bright boy. Watching him repeat the same words a few times. Suddenly Sunoo become silent. His yellow eyes glow even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit. Run!"</p><p> </p><p>"Get down!"Jungwon suddenly scream. Everyone get to their knee right after it. A loud bang can be heard at the wall behind them. They were attacked. If Jungwon didn't notice it they all will be die.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that?"Jake asked after they regain their coincouness back. Guess what they taught before is right. It's a trap!</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have much time. It's also danger outside. Ni-ki,cast a spell on the door! Jake,try to burn the door!"Heeseung speak out loud. Ni-ki and Jake start to control the power when suddenly Jungwon hold their shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"No need to use power. It's normal actually."Jungwon kick the door,you can say it strong enough (or actually super strong) to make the door fall on the ground. Everyone blink in disbelieve. </p><p> </p><p>"Woahh.. I didn't expect that."Jay put his hand on Jungwon waist. Jungwon turn around and give an amusement look at Jay.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you forgot that that your boyfriend got black belt in taekwando when he still little."he whisper seductively. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys,we found Sunghoon!"Jake voice earning attention from them. They all turn to look at Sunghoon,standing straight in the middle of room.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunghoon! I miss you."all Jake want to do is run and hug his lover,but Ni-ki and Sunoo quickly pull him back. Giving Sunghoon the death glare.</p><p> </p><p>"You are not Park Sunghoon. You can't lie me. Sunghoon told me already."Sunoo said,eyes glow in yellow. The others can tell that he is communicating with the real Park Sunghoon. </p><p> </p><p>"You think you can fool me using a cheap spell,you fcking idiot!"Ni-ki start cursing. The others look at the youngest with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Chill,little one. You are minor!"Heeseung pat Ni-ki shoulder trying to calm him down. Ni-ki show his toothy smile. The others laugh at both of them,ignoring the fact that they are in front of their enemy.</p><p> </p><p>"Seem like you caught me hurm?"they turn to look at 'Sunghoon',watching him shape shifted into a tall man in black suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? What do you want from us?!"Jay asked in fierce tone,hiding Jungwon behind him. The tall man laugh hard. They all look at him with questionable face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well,you can call me Jamey. What I want is simple. I want Jungwon for me and kill all of you."the man called Jamey smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you think we will let it happen?!"Jake shout back. His eyes glowing bloody red,smoke start to come out from his body,his hand burn in fire. Jungwon pull the others to step back.</p><p> </p><p>"Woww.. You're so fierce. But will it change your desicion after you take a look at your lover state?"he snap his fingers. The weak and bruises Sunghoon now appears on his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunghoon!!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a trap!"Jungwon shout,try to stop his friends from going closer to Sunghoon. But it's too late,he only have time to hold Jay while the others already run to Sunghoon. Suddenly fall into the hidden trap,locking them into the invisible box.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit! It's forbidden glass protecter spell. I can't break it. You,fcking bastard!"Ni-ki curse again. What he said before is true then,he know a lot of curse words. Jamey laugh at them.</p><p> </p><p>"You know,Riki? Sometimes we need to use our power for something like this."he knock the glass mockingly. His action makes Ni-ki anger raising. His eyes glowing green,he keeps cursing and casting a spell to break the glass but fail. </p><p> </p><p>While Jake keep ignoring the background sound of Ni-ki cursing and Heeseung and Sunoo voice that try to cool down their youngest member. He hold Sunghoon weak body carefully,bringing the taller into a warm hug,sending some heat to the cold body. Sunghoon smiile a bit,trying to wipe Jake tears away.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of their members broke Jay and Jungwon heart. Jay eyes started to glow pure black . He grip tight his fist. Trying to not burst into something worst. Jungwon also seem to step back for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouhh,a super-strong ability. I heard you can defeat hundreds enemy alone,is it true?"Jamey give Jay amusement look. Everyone watch Jay eyes that become even more darker than before. Jungwon himself also gulp hard,he put a distance between them. Well,he know how bad temper Jay is.</p><p> </p><p>"Look like you asking for death,bastard!"Jay move forward to punch him. Yet Jamey still stand right there with a smirk on his face. Something clearly is not right.</p><p> </p><p>"Jay,watch out! He have double power!"Jungwon shout a warning. But it's too late,Jamey already punch him right on his stomach,making Jay fall down drastically. </p><p> </p><p>"Wh-whatt?"Jay wipe a blood that comes out from his mouth. He watch Jamey raise up his head. He have green eyes on his right and black in his left. That's make sense that Jay feel so much pain in one punch. He try to get up but fail. The pain keep stabbing his chest. He can feel a hot liquid rushing into his body. Once again he cough up a blood.</p><p> </p><p>"What? You are suprised that I have two power? Ahaha I'm glad you like it though. And you Yang Jungwon,what you gonna do now? I already cast a toxic spell on your boyfriend while your dearly friends in there is running out of oxygen."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon eyes glued on Jay. He looks terrible. Blood is everywhere. His cough also sounds dry and hard. He knock his chest continuously,trying to removed the pain away.</p><p> </p><p>Then he turn around to look at his friends. Sunghoon looks very weak in Jake arm. Jake still try to stay strong in front of them,holding tight into Sunghoon body,tears running on his cheeks. While Heeseung wrap his arm around Sunoo and Ni-ki little body. Sunoo and Ni-ki rest their head on Heeseung chest,feeling safe there. Heeseung also not much better. He left a few kiss on Sunoo and Ni-ki forehead. Breathing in and out with difficulty. All of their face look pale.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon face wet with tears. He fall down on his knee,feeling miserable and useless. He can do nothing to save them! His out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Auww.. Are you crying huh? I think it's kind of fun to watch them suffer right? AHAHAHAH."Jamey make fun of him. Laughing so hard like he had won a lottery. Looking at them suffering only make him feels so powerful. </p><p> </p><p>"YOU FCKING BASTARD!"Jungwon let out a loud scream,as long with a dark shadow surrounding him. He raise up his head,showing his dark purple and silver eyes on display. He lick his fang playfully. His eyes looks sharp and full of emotions. Or should they say,he look totally like a psycho.</p><p> </p><p>"I already said.. I had seen those eyes somewhere."Jake let out a small weak whisper to Sunghoon. Sunghoon nod his head a little in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhukk! Yang... Hukhukk! Jungwon...?"Jay looks at his lover. He try his best to focus on Jungwon but he feels dizzy as crazy. He try to reach for him,holding his hand to keep his sense. But he is too weak to do that. And he then pass out.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what happening?! You-You are double holder too?!"Jamey can't hide his suprise reaction. The dark shadow looks terrifying for him. He never expect Jungwon to have shadow ability,one of impossible ability in the world.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fck up!"Jungwon shout,he slap the floor hard. Soon,Jamey body were stuck in dark shadow hand that holding onto him so tight. He stand and walk forward to Jamey that looks really scared. </p><p> </p><p>"You dare to hurt my friends! You are asking for your death.."Jungwon clench his hand as tught as possible,as the shadow do the same things on Jamey,making him screaming in such a good pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouhh.. You dare try to cast a spell huh? Now go to HELL!"Jungwon throw him out the window without mercy. A loud scream can be heard across the building until it finally stop. Stop with terrible die.</p><p> </p><p>The glass protecter spell also break down. Heeseung run and pull him into a hug,follow by Ni-ki and Sunoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh! I'm okay,don't worry."Jungwon let out a little scream to get himslef back to normal. He give a little smile to Heeseung,Sunoo,and Ni-ki. And he finally realize something. </p><p> </p><p>"Jake,bring Sunghoon to Jay."Jungwon suddenly give an order. Jake lift up his lover and put him beside Jay. Everyone give him a questionable look. Jungwon ignore their glare and sit in front of Sunghoon and Jay uncoincess body.</p><p> </p><p>"Ni-ki,break the spell on Jay hyung. Quick! Also,Heeseung hyung,Ni-ki,transfer my spiritual energy to them both."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you crazy? It will risk your life if we do it!"Heeseung shake his head in disagree. Sunoo and Ni-ki also seem like on Heeseung side. While Jake is busy staring Sunghoon pale face.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung and Ni-ki exchange a glance at each other. They nod and link their hand together. The other hand holding to Jay and Sunghoon chest,asking Jungwon to do the same. They start to read their spell. Jungwon can fell his body become weaker and weaker each second. He hope what he see is not an illusion anymore. He look at Jay face fondly,placing a kiss on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up,please?"he whisper. Soon he see Jay and Sunghoon eyes moving. They finally awake. He smile weakly,making eye contact with Jay for a while before his world become dark.</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Heeseung hyung.. It's been a week and Jungwon still don't wake up. What should we do? Will he be awake anytime soon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jay,calm down. You need a rest too. You eat less these days and Jungwon surely don't like it if he know. Take care of yourself too."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay. Don't worry. You can go and check on Sunghoon. His condition is worse than mine. I don't expect his body is quite weak. I'm not the right person you need to worry about. Go check on him."</p><p> </p><p>"At least he eat on time,sleep enough and rest well not like you,Jay Park! He also have Jake to take a good care at him. Not like you being selfish here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh.. I'm sorry,hyung. I should not be rude to you. I'm just really worry of him. What if he don't wake up?"</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung pat Jay shoulder softly,giving a soft smile to him.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll be fine. No worries. I'll go check on Sunoo and Ni-ki first,don't forget to eat and take medicines later."</p><p> </p><p>Jay watch Heeseung walk out from he and Jungwon shared bedroom. He let out a deep breath,turn to look back at Jungwon peace face. He looks so pale,his hair a little bit messy. It's been a week since the incident and Jungwon still not awake. He must lost almost all his energy to restore him and Sunghoon back to live.</p><p> </p><p>"Little one. Why must you do that?"Jay let his tears fall for he don't know how many times he did for today. He bring Jungwon cold hand to kiss a few times before he rest his head on the cold hand. He feels sleepy out of sudden. Maybe because the last time he sleep is two days ago? He guess.</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up,Wonie.. I miss you a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"I...miss you too... Jay Park..."</p><p> </p><p>Jay raise up his head,making eye contact with the weak biy on the bed. Jungwon try his best to show his toothy smile for Jay,but Jay can't hold it anymore. He pull Jungwon into his arm,wrapping the little boy body tight as there is no tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey? What's wrong?"Jungwon asked with a raspy voice,a little effect after a very long and deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"You-you asked me what's wrong? It's you,dummy! You have been sleeping for a whole fcking week,you know?!"Jay let out a loud sob. Crying on Jungwon shoulder hard. He can't imagine living without his little baby Jungwon.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I guess I should sleep more hurmm."Jungwon replied teasingly,playing with Jay soft hair calming him down.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare!"Jay push him a bit to take a look on Jungwon face. He look at the younger laughing at his reaction. He seem like being hypnotised. He look at the way Jungwon eyes blink cutely,his dimple show up on the corner of his cheek,his little tooth on display. It's been a long time since he got some times to appreciate Jungwon God-looking visual. He looks like a doll,made by God himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey? Earth to Jay,calling Jay."Jungwon snap his fingers in front of Jay face teasingly. Making fun of Jay when he had been caught staring at Jungwon for too long.</p><p> </p><p>"You make fun of me huh? I know that you are stronger than me.."Jay look down,his face look a little bit upset. Trying to test Jungwon actually. </p><p> </p><p>Chup.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon give him a peck on his lips. Blushing madly at his own action,hiding his face behind his little hands. Jay also looks suprise. It's the first time Jungwon make a first move. He smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"What's was that for,baby."he lowered his voice tone,sending shiver to Jungwon. Move Jungwon hands away,staring deep into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"A-A gift? For looking after me?"Jungwon shutter. His face is so obvious right now. That's only make Jay want to tease him more.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you give me yourself as a gift hurm?"Jay pull Jungwon face close to him. Staring at Jungwon lips with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I... urmm"</p><p> </p><p>Grruuu</p><p> </p><p>"AHAHAHAHAH why don't you tell me you are hungry?"Jay laugh out loud after hearing Jungwon stomach rumble. Jungwon face blush of embarrassment. Jay pull him into hug once again.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you,baby."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I love you too,Jay hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay,guys. I get enough of it! I come to call Jay for eat and I didn't expect to see you are awake and erghh.. doing that things?! I will go now,don't forget to come down and eat!"</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo loud voice keep nagging at them. He looks at them with disgust. Sunoo close his eyes using his hand,running downstairs with a blushing face. Jay and Jungwon look at him without blink. </p><p> </p><p>"I think he got us wrong."Jay laugh a little bit. Looking at their position,everyone will get them wrong. With Jay almost on top of him,Jungwon blushing face and their swollen lips. Yeahh definitely wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we go eat now?"Jay whisper on Jungwon ears,lifting him up afterwards making Jungwon let out a tiny scream.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon smike fondly. He glad they are safe now. After he knew he is one double power holder,his worries become less. Now he can protect his family well. Not only the one who always being protected by others.</p><p> </p><p>He don't have to worry about everyone anymore. Especially his stubborn boyfriend,Park Jongseong.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I'm handsome,baby. But don't seduce me with your stare like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I am not!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeahh sure,baby~"</p><p> </p><p>"Yahh! I hate you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to read till the end.. any requests are accepted. .. love you all.. also leave kudos and comment if you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>